All I Want For Christmas is You
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: COMPLETE. Inspried - MariahCarey Song. Short OneShot For the Holidays. BrickBlossom.


_SHORT ONESHOT - The Reds 3_

_Happy Holidays Everyone !_

_Summary - Inspired By ; All I want for Christmas is You - Mariah Carey . Brick x Blossom._

_- - - - - - - - - - x O ._

_- Blossoms P.O.V_

"_It's a PowerPuff Christmas !" I Saw us make a pose, " What Do you want for Christmas?"_

Seems like this commercial is all they were playing here in Townsville. I Stared at My sisters put gifts under the tree. It was Christmas Eve and all of Townsville was at the mall going crazy with last minute shopping. Their was nothing I wanted for Christmas this year, nothing I already had anyways. Everything I have is everything I need right ? No , there is something missing. But just what could that be? I don't know what I want for Christmas.

I heard out compacts start beeping, its been going crazy since its Christmas time and every villian is stealing something, "What is it this time mayor?"

" THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" The mayor exaggerated. He always exaggerates every call.

I nodded into the compact, "Were on it Mayor."

My sisters stopped what their doing and we all flew out into town. They were obviously no where in sight.

BUMP

We were flying so that could on mean one thing. The RowdyRuff Boys.

"Watch where your flying there Puff" Brick sighed.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, What did you steal"

The Ruffs Sweatdropped.

"See Brick, I told you!" Boomer Yelled.

Brick sighed.

"Why is it every time were out SHOPING we have to be STEALING something!" Butch asked ticked off.

"You're the rowdy ruff boys? Why would you buy anything if you could just steal it like you always did." Bubbles asked.

"Well We bought these gifts with a little thing called money" The Ruffs said in unison.

"Your lieing" The Puffs said in unison.

"Whatever man, we don't have to prove anything to you" Brick sighed, "Come On Boomer And Butch lets go"

"NOT SO FAST" I said. This was just about to get interesting.

Brick raised a brow, "What is it this time?"

"Girls, Split up, were going to help out little counterparts shop today" I Said Smirking. For starters, the only reason im doing this is to see if their really buying things. Secondly, As much as this is going to be a pain in the ass, but I loved ticking Brick off.

"Fuck? Did you just call me little?" Butch Asked.

There was nothing Butch hated more then being called Little. Wait no, that comes second, he hated being called weak. Well, that's all the RowdyRuff Boys Weakness, Butch takes it to the fucking heart though. Trust Me, Buttercup always fucks around with his emotions like this.

"Now Were going to get babysat. Fucking GREAT" Boomer said annoyed.

Bubbles always said, treating boomer like a baby gets him real annoyed. I love knowing the weaknesses of our greatest rivals and enemies. But then again they knew ours too. So were going to do what we do best and argue until whoever gets each others way. Suddenly I mentally grinned at myself. I defiantly knew my next move to piss Brick off.

I giggled a little as I saw the Greens and The Blues make there way else wearing to go shopping, I stared at brick for a good moment and smiled. 

He stared at me, blank expression plastered all over his face.

"Alright Brick. FOLLOW ME!" I said emphasizing the words follow me.

Yes, now I have done it. Give it up for me, the leader of the PowerPuff Girls to tick off the Leader of the RowdyRuff Boys. Nothing a leader hated hearing more then those two words.

He stared at me dead in the eyes, He eyes were now set on fire, I could feel myself tensing up but I didn't let it get to me fully, I grinned at his expression change, "Why the FUCK would I follow you?"

"Someones a little moody" I said sweetly.

Brick Rolle his eyes, thankfuly he calmed down, "Whatever."

We started flying side by side, as we headed to the mall. 

"Who are you buying stuff for anyways…?" I asked.

"My brothers?" Brick said obviously.

Yeah, that was a pretty dumb question. 

"What are you going to get them?" 

I saw Brick think for a while, "I'm Probably getting Butch his favorite bands new Cd and Boomer xbox game Code Black Ops" 

I nodded, "Ohh…"

I started looking for things that I might be interested in. But there is seriously nothing.

**Brick P.O.V**

I smirked as I saw Blossom looking for a gift too.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked her.

I saw the surprised look on Blossom face as I asked her this.

"I honestly don't know…" Blossom said, "Just wanted to see if I could find something I wanted for Christmas" I laughed.

I raised a brow, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

She blushed. Wait did she just blush? Oh my fucking god, this is just great. I mentally smirked to myself.

"D-D-Do I want anything?" Blossom said.

I smiled one of my winning smiles, "Of course anything you want" I said flirtatiously.

"Anything I want?" Blossom said looking down to her feet trying to hide her blushing face.

"Yeah, Anything" I lifted her chin up for her to meet my eyes. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

**BLOSSOM P.O.V**

And at that moment, it all became very clear to me. I suddenly lost intrest in everything I had in mind, New Ipod, new clothes, new purse, new bow, new shoes. I didn't want any of that. I didn't want anything you could self wrap. I just wanted to be in this position that I am now. I stared up at his blood red eyes some more, I swear I could see my whole life in those eyes of his. Now I knew what I wanted. Yes, I wanted Brick for Christmas. Suddenly, I moved my chin away from his grasp and our eyes parted. I was still flushed.

"Ah, now I know what I want for Christmas…" I said smiling a little.

He stared at me again, but he didn't say anything. I decided to start walking away but I felt something grab my arm. Brick pulled me close to his body, so now again our faces, our eyes, and our lips were all face to face. 

"What do you want for Christmas?" Brick asked simply.

I Bit my lip and all I was staring at was his lips.

"You"

I saw his lips form a small grin, "I was hopeing you would say that…"

He crashed his lips down against mine. I could feel all my energy being pulled into that kiss. I was giving it my all. His lips matched perfectly with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my and pulled me into a hug. Lips never breaking. I'm glad I got what I wanted for Christmas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ox 

Haha I thought it was cute :3\

Reviewwss are much appreciated.


End file.
